A vida é assimOu não
by Saori2
Summary: Shoran Li é gay? Eriol tá de olho nele? E Sonomi importa-se demais com o carro? Leia o fic e terá respostas a essas e mais perguntas.


Olá pessoal aqui estou eu Saori, com mais uma fic de humor ou comédia como preferirem. Depois deste fic minha cabeça estará a prêmio, mas eu aceitei o risco. 

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por quê? Simples! Nesta fic Shoran Li é homossexual. 

Agora que deixei vocês chocados vamos as devidas explicações.

Eu tava pensando sempre em qualquer fic o Li é um homem másculo que mexe com a mulherada(no fic) então euzinha resolvi inverter essa história e neste fic ele é gay.

Quero deixar bem claro que não tenho nenhum preconceito à pessoas com opções sexuais diferentes da maioria. Se você é homo e sentiu-se ofendido por alguma coisa nesta fic, por favor me desculpe em nenhum momento quis ser preconceituosa ou causar constrangimento. (Falando assim até parece uma fic séria) Se quiser expor seu lado, pode entrar em contato sua identidade ficará em sigilo.

Tá aí meu recado, espero que gostem, embora saiba que irão querer me matar. Mas lembre-se eu gosto muito Li, ele é muuuuuuuuuuuitoo lindo. Vou ficando por aqui e não esqueça me mandar sua opinião. 

A Vida É Assim.......Ou Não

Mais um dia normal numa cidade que não está no mapa: Tomoeda (corrijam-me se estiver errada). Os pássaros voam, as pessoas seguem suas rotinas chatas e cansativas. Mas nem tudo está bem, numa casa amarela alguém acaba de descobrir algo chocante.

Mas antes de sabermos o que é, que tal um mini flashback?

***FlashBack da Sakura***

_Sakura, posso ficar com essa sua foto do Brad Pitt?

Com uma enorme gota na cabeça a menina deixou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura aonde você comprou essa calça preta MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA?

_Numa Loja.

_Vamos me passa o endereço, por favor!!!

Mesmo achando estranho ela passou o dito cujo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura-chan como você teve a capacidade de cogitar a idéia de colocar essa calça verde com essa blusa laranjada com bolinhas azuis?

_Não tá bom?

_Vamos agora mudar essa roupa, acho que você têm coisas lindas, por exemplo sua baby look rosa com uma sainha branca ficaria muito bom.

_Desde quando entende de moda?

_Er....

***Fim do FlashBack da Sakura***

O grito da card captor ecoou por toda cidade, pois a revelação revelada era muito chocante, pois chocava muito.

_Shoran Li é gay!!!

_É Sakurinha!!! Por falar nisso gostou da minha blusinha? Deu um trabalhão achar rosa choque.

_Shoran Li é gay! _a garota repetia incessantemente.

Do outro lado da sala, Touya e Kerberos rolavam no chão de tanto rir. 

A notícia rapidamente se espalhou e logo Sakura Kinomoto estava num convento.

_Coitadinha da Sakura ela achou que não foi uma boa namorada e por isso Li descobriu esse outro lado dele. 

Tomoyo andava abraçada a Eriol pelas ruas de Tomoeda. 

_Pelo menos ele tem um bom gosto para roupas.

_Espero que não largue o time.

_Tarde demais Tomy, ele já pulou fora porque quebrou uma unha treinando.

_Quebrar uma unha é terrível, entendo como ele está traumatizado.

Eriol não respondeu nada, como aquilo podia ser grave? 

Dentro de uma semana ou sete dias, seria o casamento de Rika com Terada. E muita coisa acontece em uma semana ou sete dias, exatamente por isso que Eriol visitou Li em sua nova casa em Tomeda. Uma casa com toques femininos, e como a nova cor preferida de Li era rosa a casa variava nesses tons.

_Você tá muito bem Li. _comentou Eriol sentado no sofá.

_Você acha?

_Tenho certeza. _os olhos do jovem mago brilharam ao encarar o tórax bem definido do amigo.

A conversa prosseguiu até que....

_Olha a hora Li, tenho que ir.

_Então tá.

_Se quiser ir lá em casa amanhã, vou pegar uns DVDs de luta....

_Que pena eu prefiro romance.

_E romance também, você não me deixou completar a frase. _sorriu nervoso esperando que Shoran acreditasse nele.

_E a Tomoyo?

_Vai também.

_Então eu vou, nós três juntos novamente vai ser legal, pena que sem a Sakura....

Eriol despediu-se de Li com um demorado beijo na bochecha.

Terça-Feira

_Que tal irmos no cinema hoje a noite?

_Não vai dar Tomoyo, eu preciso arrumar umas coisas e sem a Nakuru por perto....

_Então tá amor, até amanhã.

Eriol sorriu aliviado. Tomoyo olhou desconfiada pois Li comentara com ela que Eriol faria uma sessão particular de cinema, isso não era bom, e obviamente o que não é bom é mau e se é mal não é bom. Por tanto algo nada bom, ou seja, algo mau estava para acontecer.

As 20:00hs Shoran chegou na casa do amigo e notando a ausência da amiga pediu explicações foi muito fácil enganar Shoran dizendo que ele e Tomoyo brigaram o que foi muito bom, pois Li quis consolar o amigo e assim Eriol pode sentir os fortes braços de Li ao seu redor e também ser aconchegado em seu peito.

Quarta-feira e Quinta-feira passaram voando com um piquenique na Quarta e um teatro na Quinta, só que nestas vezes Tomoyo estava junto e como não é boba nem nada notou as olhadas que Eriol lançava à Shoran.

Sexta-feira nenhum dos três se encontrou, pois Li e Tomoyo estavam ajudando na decoração da festa de casamento, que seria no dia seguinte, mesmo assim ligou para Shoran e combinaram de se encontrarem na casa do mago, pois este tinha algo importante a lhe contar.

Vamos para night que é a parte interessante....

Mas antes daremos uma olhadinha no que Eriol aprontou antes da chegada de Li.

_"Macho macho man" ..._cantarolava Eriol enquanto espalhava pétalas de rosa pela casa.

Depois espalhou perfume e escolheu CDs bem românticos...

_Oh não!! Falta o vinho! E deve ser o mais antigo possível, pois estes são dos bão.

Em algum lugar no passado....

_Brindemos a essa vitória!!! _Rei Arthur ergueu cálice, mas quando foi beber o vinho não havia nada dentro e de sua adega sumira dois garrafas de vinho.

Voltando ao presente, mas nem tão presente, afinal estamos apenas descobrindo o que Eriol fez antes da chegada de Li na sua casa....

_Agora vou por no freezer e espera a hora que meu amor chegar. 

Saiu rodopiando pela sala e suspirando "Que homem" "Que corpo" "Que olhar" e passou o resto do dia, imaginando um beijo entre eles.

Agora sim veremos o emocionante encontro entre eles....

Shoran bateu na porta e esperou Eriol abrir. Shoran passara um delicioso perfume feminino, uma calça bem apertada e uma camisa colada. Quando o mago abriu a porta ficou fascinado com a visão que tinha, ao seu ver Li estava gostoso. Eriol se produzira muito bem pois era um momento muito importante para os dois, usava uma calça social azul-marinha e camisa branca. Li adorou a roupa do amigo e sentiu um arrepio quando Eriol o olhou dentro dos olhos.

A conversa fluiu naturalmente, jantaram e depois disso....

_Eu te amo Shoran!!!!

Olhou para Li, que arregalou os olhos, não esperava que Eriol dissesse isso assim tão de repente. Shoran já sabia disso, afinal a semana toda Eriol deu em cima dele, descaradamente.

_Eu sei.

No instante seguinte estavam separados por centímetros.

_Eu nunca fiz isso antes, Li. _falou com medo de ser trocado por alguém mais experiente.

_Sempre há uma primeira vez.

Eriol fechou os olhos e fez biquinho, Li olhou para os lados, tirou a dentadura da boca e colocou outra novinha. 

Agora com dentes novinhos aproximou-se da boca de Eriol acabando com a distância entre eles (Depois desse beijo muitos irão querer me matar). O beijo começou bem de leve, mas logo se tornou um desentupidor e li perdeu a dentadura, por sorte tinha uma de reserva.

_Gato, se beija bem. _Li disse enquanto tomava vinho para se recuperar.

_Li, quer namorar comigo?

_E a Tomoyo?

_Amanhã mesmo termino com ela.

_Se é assim _pulou no pescoço de Eriol e com a voz bem fina gritou _eu aceito.

Toda a tarde de Sábado Eriol procurou por Tomoyo mas nunca conseguia falar com ela, teria que esperar até as cinco da tarde, no casamento.

Cinco da tarde no casamento...

O templo estava lotada de amigos, parentes etc....

Como toda noiva atrasa, Rika não seria diferente, Eriol chamou Tomoyo para conversar lá fora com ela.

_Eu sei Eriol.

_Você sabe o quê?

_Eu sei o que vocês fizeram verão passado.

_O quê eu fiz? _perguntou nervoso.

_Você matou matou matou matou

Eriol empurra Tomoyo e o disco volta a rodar normalmente....

_Matou um animal em extinção.

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO

Ele cai de joelhos

_Eu juro que não queria, mas ele me atacou no me safári.

_Morresse mas não matasse. _Tomoyo pisa nas mãos de Eriol.

Atrás da moita Li se descontrola ao ver a agressão ao seu companheiro. 

_Quem pensa que é minha filha? Não pode sair por ai fazendo isso com as pessoas.

Lá dentro do templo a cerimônia estava prestes a começar.

O barraco começou e Tomoyo e Li saíram rolando pelo chão.

_Ele não vai me largar para ficar com você Shoran.

_Como sabe, sua baranga?

_Eu não sou a anta da Sakura.

_Putz tinha esquecido.

Como perderia a luta Tomoyo tomou uma atitude drástica:

_Se não me largar te beijo.

E assim Tomoyo venceu a batalha não a guerra.

Furiosamente uma garota entra no templo, pega o noivo lhe tasca um beijo e avisa que não haverá casamento, que os dois têm um caso há dois anos. Ao ser questionado pela noiva ele assume e os dois saem do templo.

Se não teria Eriol, não deixaria que o professor se casasse, afinal ele era um homem facilmente manipulável. O pior foi Ter contado a verdade para todos, imaginem ela, herdeira de milhões com casinhos com um professor, imperdoável.

Assim que o conversível de Tomoyo virou a esquina, os levando pra longe, Eriol e Li fizeram o mesmo.

Depois de olhar chocada toda a cena, Rika puxa Yamazaki.

_Hoje sai casamento.

_Ei Rika ele é meu noivo.

_Vocês sabiam que antigamente....

_Cala a boca Yamazaki. _gritaram Rika e Chiharu ao mesmo tempo.

O corpo de uma mulher cai no meu da rua, Chiharu foi expulsa do casamento de Yamazaki e Rka.

Um carro vira a esquina com tudo.

_É craro que naum sei fazê conta. É por isso que tenho contador.

Sonomi falava brava ao telefone quando de repente bateu em algo.

_Se a polícia perguntar a pessoa bateu no carro. _Sonomi lembrou-se antes de descer.

Chiharu levantou-se atordoada.

_Você está bem? _Sonomi parecia preocupa.

_Sim, obrigada pela consideração.

_Não você, o carro.

A mulher acariciou o carro até que encontrou um amassadinho.

_Quanto vou ganhar para que ninguém saiba desse incidente?

A menina já fazia planos. Mas foi tirada de seu devaneio quando Sonomi lhe apontou uma metralhadora.

_Ei calma Tia, não precisa dar nada não eu fico quieta. _Chiharu recuou.

_Meu carro, sua tonta. Você amassou o meu carro.

_Foi sem querer? _já não raciocinava direito, afinal era uma metralhadora apontada bem na sua cara, enorme, diga-se de passagem.

Ra-Tá-Tá-Tá-Tá.

O sangue jorrou pelos ares e o corpo da menina caiu, e se caiu foi pro chão, exatamente por isso seu corpo caiu no chão. Daidouji Sonomi entrou no carro e saiu cantando pneu.

Aquele seria mais um assassinato sem solução. Mas pelo menos viveram todos felizes para sempre; Tomoyo e Terada, Yamazaki e Rika, Eriol e Shoran, Sakura no convento e Sonomi continuou a matar por diversão.

FIM

Odiaram? Gostaram? Críticas? Sugestões? Qualquer coisa é só mandar um e-mail para: saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br

Até outro dia galerinha.

E lembrem-se: Não roube. O governo detesta concorrência.

Saori, 23/07/03 


End file.
